


Birthday Sex?

by CheekyLittleShipper_14



Series: TayNew oneshots [2]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14
Summary: Tay is celebrating his birthday with his close friends and family members when New calls him upstairs to give him his present. Or how I wish that one holiday where they are mia went down.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Series: TayNew oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836451
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Birthday Sex?

Tay did not expect this would be happening tonight as they planned this day to be the day where Tay would be celebrating his birthday with his friends and family. His schedule is always filled with work and this holiday was the one day he could celebrate his birthday with the people he loves. He thought they'd do this when their schedules are not that hectic anymore but New planned it all. 

Calling Tay upstairs and telling him that he'd give him his gift there. Just to find him sprawled on the bed with a large pink tee that says in big bold letters "I'm your gift." Of course Tay tried to tell him that there are many people downstairs and they'd be damned if they get caught but New was having none of that. 

Wasting no time in unbuckling Tay's belt and taking his dick out which is already half hard from seeing New's slutty outfit. New sucks Tay like he's sucking on his favorite ice cream, looking up slowly just to tease Tay as he knows he loves seeing him with his mouth full and his eyes all watery... seeing Tay's face contort in pleasure as he looked up. 

"Fuck, you look so good down there. On your knees, like you're begging me to fuck you..." Tay runs his hand on New's hair and pulls on it and New gags as Tay fucks his mouth harshly, only pulling away when New taps on his thighs and tears runs freely from his eyes. Tay pulls New up and kisses him, tasting himself in the process. New breaks their make out session as he pushes Tay back slightly and sits lies on the bed, pushing his shirt all the way to his toned abs, exposing his creamy white skin that is slowly turning pink.

"Fuck me..." Tay didn't need New to tell him twice and proceeds to remove his shirt and pants. Getting on top of New and immediately takes a hold on his neck and turning it sideways to give him neck bites.

"T-Te, you can't leave marks above the collarbone..." Tay sighs and kisses New's neck lightly instead, making sure to mark him in places other people won't see if he keeps his clothes on. Tay kisses his way down to his chest and takes his time playing with New's nipples, enjoying the gasps he makes when he flicks and sucks on them. 

"When are you going to fuck me? You're the one who told me we could only do a quickie...mphf" New mewls as Tay bites on his chest and slings one of his legs onto his shoulder. Spreading him open for him and puts a hand on his bottom, feeling the wetness of the lube and looks at New questioningly.

New sees Tay's questioning eyes and looks away shyly, putting a hand on his face. "I did myself in the bath earlier..." Tay removes the hand that is covering New's face, pinning it down beside his head and kisses him passionately whilst opening him up more using his other hand. New whines against Tay's mouth when he felt Tay's cock push against his entrance. Tay pushes himself in all the way, slowly. Then stops and lets his head rest on New's to let him adjust as he knows that even if New prepped himself, it'd still hurt as they haven't done it for a while.

"You're so fucking hot. I wish you'd stop hiding yourself in front of me." Tay kisses him again and grunts as he felt New push himself more against him. "Move..." New whispers but Tay still wouldn't move and New releases an exasperated sigh.

"Don't blame me if you're sore after this, I can't control myself if I start fucking you." Tay knows that New wouldn't be able to make him stop in the middle of them doing it so he's trying to give him more time to adjust, he would never hurt him intentionally but New was making it harder for him to control his urges. New on the other hand was impatient and was never a fond of this side of Tay that was always too scared he'd break, like he's someone fragile that he needs to protect.

"Then don't control yourself, I'd manage." New looks into Tay's eyes sincerely, assuring him that it's fine to let himself go and so he does just that. Springing into action when he tells himself that it's what New wants, what the both of them wants at the moment. Starting slowly and gradually picking up the pace and the euphoria he's feeling makes him think about the last time they were at each other's arms like this.

Tay missed this, missed the feeling of their bodies connected like this. With all the work they have, he is thankful but somehow, he wishes it'd be like before. Where they are with each other all the time, sleeping at each other's places and eating with each other whenever they want to. Tay understands that times are changing and they are both getting more popular so they have to be more careful about everything they do and all these thoughts overwhelms him. Not realizing that he's tearing up until New takes a hold of his face and kisses his tears away.

"I missed you so fucking much, Hin..." Tay whispers hoarsely, grabbing New's hands on his face and kissing it tenderly.

"You're s-such a drama queen...you know?" New manages to say as he smiles but he knows, he understands what Tay is saying because he too feels the same. If only they weren't doing this right now, he knows he'll cry nonstop with him. Wondering how Tay could say something so soft while maintaining the pace they're at. Feeling himself slowly getting close.

"I know, but you love me anyways." Tay says smirking at his lover, watching him bite his lips and close his eyes in wanton.

"Hmmm? When did... I say... I l-love you?" Tay shakes his head, ducking down and whispers breathily at New's ear. "Shut the fuck up... Hin." Nipping at his earlobe lightly and loving the tinge of pink it slowly turns into and grunting as he thrusts his hips into his lover, hissing when New bites at his shoulders to stifle the moans that involuntarily comes out of his mouth. 

"Hnghh, f-fuck you. Te- ah!" New bellows as Tay flips them over while he's still inside New. Sending New on top of him but not letting him take control of the pace as he thrusts up and holds New's waist, pushing him down to meet up with him halfway. New holds onto the headboard of the bed to balance himself, biting his lips to prevent himself from crying out loud at the intensity of the pace Tay has created. Feeling lightheaded from the pressure of not having a way to relieve himself.

"What was that, Hin? Am I not fucking you well right now? Do you want more?" Tay mocks, voice dropping lower than normal when he sees that state New was in right now, head bending upward from the pleasure. Skin all red and pinkish from where he had touched and his eyes are dazed and watery, rolling to the back of his head once in a while. 

"Yes, give me more. Hnghhh... I'm so close, " Seeing New all obedient and riding him like this drives Tay to the edge, complying to New's request and giving all he's got just to hear those soft cries of ecstacy. Tay felt New tighten up on him and his nails digging crescent shaped marks on his shoulder. Climaxing on top of him. He could feel New's body convulsing as he falls down on his chest.

"So hot... I'm close too..." Tay grunts, his movements getting erratic and in one deep thrust, he's reaching his high too. Releasing himself deep within his lover and tries to calm himself down with slow deep breaths. Noticing how New's still out of it so he rolls him on his back so that they're now both lying on the bed beside each other.

Tay pulls New towards his chest by his waist, wondering how someone could be so exquisitely beautiful. Kissing him on his forehead and bites on his nose. Making New frown and open his eyes, and tries to push him away. 

"I loved your present for me, thank you." Tay whispers, basking in the afterglow of their love making session.

"I know, I love myself too." New answers and Tay wishes he could hit New right now for destroying the wonderful mood he's at. 

"You just destroyed the mood. What is wrong with you. I hate you." Tay removes his hand on New's waist and tries to get up. Eyebrows knit together like when a child is sulking.

"I love you too... Te." Just like that, Tay's lying back down again. Smiling genuinely at his lover which makes his eyes sparkle and he answers him back just like he always does... 

"I love you more, Hin."

**Author's Note:**

> ~Extra~
> 
> "Tay! What the fuck...?!" New exclaims after he recovered from his high 
> 
> "What?" Tay looks at New who was still lying on the bed catching his breath while he picks up his clothes from the floor, wearing just a towel on his waist.
> 
> "You didn't wear a condom!? It's on the bedside table you asshole." New says in mock annoyance. Virtually face-palming himself for not realizing it sooner.
> 
> "Oh shit, I forgot..." Tay scratches the back of his head and smiles guiltily at New. Not really forgetting it, he just didn't like wearing one and New also knows that. Clearly liking the idea of helping New clean up in the bathroom.
> 
> "I know what you're thinking. Just get out, I'll do it myself..." 
> 
> "But-, Hinnnnn...let me help you." Tay whines while New stands up to go to the bathroom but as soon as he stands, he feels wetness trickle down to his thighs and his knees almost gave out and if Tay hadn't caught him, he'd be on the floor right now. Tay looks at him and looks away sheepishly. "Is it that good?" Tay asks and New only mutters a groan and slaps Tay on the chest playfully.
> 
> "Aren't you supposed to be down there celebrating with the others?" 
> 
> "I'm fine celebrating my birthday here with you..." New would never admit it but when he sees how sincere Tay says that he's fine celebrating with him alone, he knows he's falling in love with him again. Not that he's ever fallen out of love, just that he's falling in love more with him.
> 
> "Fine, do what you want."
> 
> \------------------------------------------  
> tell me if you liked it in the comments please! You can dm me on twitter too ☺️  
> twitter.com/TeNew831 or message me on tumblr https://philipisdaniels.tumblr.com/


End file.
